Secretos de los inmortales
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Shadow tiene diversos poderes, luego de regresar de un viaje por el universo, él regresa con un nuevo apellido, y con más fuerza y poderes que nunca. Al regresar acepta salir en sitas, con las chicas interesadas en él, y así comienza el caos de celos, novios incomodos e intrigas románticas. Shadaze principalmente, pero habrá harem.
1. La fiesta en el club

Capitulo 1. "La fiesta en el club"

"Recuerdo un día muy lejano, donde hasta el cielo era solo una mancha azul, y el negro del espacio lo absorbe todo. Un tiempo en que una cierta chica, abrió su corazón a mí, un insignificante experimento más. Cierto científico me creo y desde ese momento, supe que nunca podría escapar a mí destino, uno cruel y despiadado.

Creo sin embargo, que ella al menos no estaba atemorizada de mí, dentró de mis reflexiones puedo verla con la misma sonrisa, radiante y llena de vida, y yo como quisiera que ella nunca hubierá muerto.

Pero, desear las cosas no las soluciona.

En mí ira descargue golpe tras golpe, a todos los que se ponían en mi camino, no buscaba otra cosa que no fuera si no el caos. Solo eso aliviaba por momentos el dolor de la separación, una luz se hizo tinieblas y desapareció en las sombras...

Una hermana ya no regreso, y quién pudo ayudarla no pudo hacer nada...

La tragedía consistía en que solo de vez en cuando, un pequeño desafió aparecía en esta vida. Lo último que quería era un enemigo débil, y siempre descargaba toda la furia dormida en mí, en cualquiera que me enfrentará. Siempre salía ileso, ni una herida, ni un pequeño rasguño, supongo ese es el secreto del profesor, regeneración sub-quántica triple A y doble S, lo que significa que ni una estrella o un agujero negro, pueden destruirme. Soy _Inmortal_ de verdad, nada ni nadie pueden destruirme ni podrán jamás, viviré más allá de la vida de cualquier ser viviente de este o cualquier mundo, y mi poder seguirá creciendo al infinito, por tanto viva en este mundo, y como nada puede matarme, de verdad es al _Infinito_.

Sin embargo, aun que he recibido una gran cantidad de daño, no he recibido ni un pequeño rasguño, o una cicatriz que indique algún desperfecto. Ni el fuego de una estrella ni la compresión al vació de un agujero negro, pueden destruirme, lo vi en mi mismo, la sorpresa e infinito horror que provoque en el doctor y el farzante azul, los dos no se esperaron que mi cuerpo hecho pedazos por la compresión de un agujero negro, simplemente recompusiera practicamente de la nada su dispersa ductilidad, vivo y viviré por siempre, esa es la bendición, y la maldición al mismo tiempo, de mí paradojica existencia.

Desde ese momento mi nombre cambio, ahora soy **Shadow Robotnik**, y yo decido y rijo la energía del universo, con mi poder sobre el caos. Envestido de esta inmortalidad que me fue dada al momento en que aparecí, soy el guardian de el mundo donde me encuentre, y tal como la amiga que abrió su corazón a mí, me hizo prometer, yo siempre he tratado de usar mi poder para el bien.

Maria, espero que estés viendo esto, y seas muy feliz, donde quiera que te encuentres..."

Shadow salio de estas reflexiones al despertar al siguiente día, su mente registro la habitación donde estaba, y vio que estaba en su antigua habitación en el departamento de Rouge, y al salir de la cama, Shadow se dio una ducha de agua fría.

El agua corría por su cuerpo, y limpio los rastros de sangre de su cuerpo, una parte de esa sangre era suya, la otra era de los sujetos a los que casi mata a golpes el otro día. Todo por que Shadow perdió los estribos por un momento, y casi los mata en un arranque de furia ciega. Esos tipos estaban molestando a dos chicas, que no son exactamente sus amigas, pero que ellas deben de pensar lo opuesto en este momento, Ami y Cream.

Shadow no podía entender que hacían a esas horas de la noche, por los callejones de la ciudad, y más aun solas. Era una invitación al peligro, y por supuesto él no iba a permitir que nada les pase, no desde que la última chica que fue cercana a él murió frente a él, Maria. Shadow al ver a esos tipos asustar a las pobres chicas, recordó sin querer la escena con Maria, y de inmediato se acerco para arreglar el asunto, pero estos tipos dispararón sus armas y hasta lo acuchillaron una docena de veces, de forma brutal y despiadada. Pero, obvio no sabían con quién se metieron, y gracias a su inmortalidad e infinita regeneración, se levanto como si nada del piso y el charco de sangre, y hasta Ami estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Shadow todo cubierto de sangre, se enfrento a los sujetos, y los dejo hechos unos harapos y despojos, y luego se acerco a Ami y Cream y las calmo al usar su energía caos, pero no de forma agresiva sino curativa, y después de sanar las ligeras heridas de ellas, fue que comprendieron que él las había salvado.

Por supuesto le agradecieron y lo abrazaron, y hasta Ami le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo inesperado, por decir lo menos.

Después de eso, Shadow que uso mucha de su energía, regreso a su antigua habitación, en el departamento de Rouge por instinto. Fue algo hecho sin pensar, y para él fue de lo más natural, y ahora que lo piensa ya tiene rato que no ve a la dichosa aliada y casi amiga, Rouge siempre ha tenido una como fijación por él, y ahora que Shadow usa el apellido Robotnik, él esta curioso por saber como reaccionaran los demás, cuando lo sepan. A estas alturas, Shadow ya esta acostumbrado a las apariciones de los amigos del farzante azul.

Shadow termino de ducharse, y su energía ya estaba regresando, y decide ver si esta Rouge en casa. Shadow al salir de su antigua habitación, baja las escaleras sin hacer ruido, su traje negro entallado de combate, listo para aumentar sus habilidades y poderes, y al asomarse por la puerta de la cocina no vio a nadie.

Eso era extraño, hasta que vio una nota en el refrigerador, la nota no iba dirigida a él pero la leyo de todas formas. _Querido Knuckles estaré en el club, para preparar una fista especial de bienvenida, para la amiga de Sonic, y espero que puedas ayudar al avisar de esto a los Caotix, y también si puedes traer a Tails y Cream, para ver si ya van a confesar sus sentimientos. Ami y Sonic vendrán, y van a traer al chico enamorado, Silver, creo que él se va a alegrar de verla de nuevo después de tanto, y me parece que sigue igual si no es que peor de enamorado de ella. Si puedes traer a Sally y algún otro amigo más está bien._ _Besos, Rouge._ Shadow sonrió ligeramente curioso, una fiesta especial de bienvenida, donde la invitada debe ser Blaze la gata, por que solo de ella esta enamorado el tonto de Silver, Shadow sabe todo esto gracias a sus nuevos poderes. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, y Shadow decide ir a ver de que se trata esa fiesta, ya que esta aburrido para variar, y ver que hacen los demás y asegurarse de que todo este bien, no puede ser algo malo.

Especialmente si va de una forma que nadie lo reconozca, usando ese nuevo poder que descubrió, gracias a la sangre de los Black Arms. Ese poder ahora le va a resultar muy util, para ver las cosas sin que sepan que es él. Shadow sonrió ligeramente, algo inusual en él, y se preparo para ir al club, y saber que esta pasando.

Mientras en el club Rouge...

Todas las cosas se estaban colocando en su lugar, para la fiesta tan especial de esta noche, y Silver el erizo al lado de Sonic y Ami, estaban impacientes por ver a Blaze, ya tiene años que no la ven. Ami estaba un poco rara ya que fue asaltada por unos tipos, luego de venir de regreso junto a Cream de una fiesta con Spio y Knuckles.

Las dos fueron golpeadas y estaban a punto de ser violadas, cuando aparece de pronto Shadow, y las salva de los asaltantes y les de una golpiza que nunca olvidarán. Shadow después de eso se retiro, sin preguntar nada y sin pedir nada a cambio, y hasta las curo con un nuevo y misterioso poder.

Ami desde esta mañana esta un poco rara, ya que ella no puede quitarse de su mente los recuerdos del heroico rescate de Shadow, y lo bien que se vio salvándolas. Ami suspira por que ella siente algo dentro de ella, y desea que tal vez si un deseo se fuera a cumplir, entonces ella desearía que Shadow vinierá a esta fiesta, para verlo y agradecerle como se debe.

Silver por otro lado preparo rápido el pastel para su amada Blaze, y sentía una gran alegría de volver a ver a Blaze, después de no verla por tres años, muy largos para él y que lo han enamorado aun más.

Silver puso el pastel en la mesa, y Sonic termino de colocar unas botanas, y sonrió alegre por que volverá a ver a Blaze, y él también siente algo especial por ella. Silver y Sonic estaban embobados por sus tontas fantasias, y Ami estaba deseosa de ver a Shadow si es posible, aun que sabe que tal vez no lo vea de nuevo en años, y solo ese pensamiento la deprimió.

Rouge y Knuckles entrán junto a Sally, y se preparan para la fiesta, y Rouge se volteo y sonrió. -Me da gusto ver la fiesta ya casi lista, ahora vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso en lo que da la hora. Dijo Rouge feliz de esta oportunidad, de ver a algunas de sus amistades perder el control, y declarar sus sentimientos por esa persona tan especial por la que babean todo el tiempo. Rouge con solo una mirada pudo ver que esta fiesta será muy interesante, por que siente unas vibras raras de Ami y de Sonic, de Ami es algo esperado por sus sentimientos por Sonic, a menos que algo haya cambiado, y de Sonic esa era una sorpresa, por que Rouge sospecha que no solo Silver esta interesado en Blaze.

Rouge fue al sofá y se sentó, y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. -¿Mmm, alguno esta esperando a alguién más? Pregunta Rouge medio sorprendida por la inesperada visita, y todos agitarón sus cabezas. -Pues no, yo no estoy esperando a nadie más, bueno tal vez Tails y Cream, y por supuesto los Caotix. Dijo Sonic con media sonrisa, y Ami estaba casi segura de que era Shadow, y corrió a abrir la puerta. -¡Tal vez sea Shadow, yo abró! Dijo Ami casi eufórica se acerca a la puerta, y al abrirla se sorprende de ver a una linda gatita blanca, con ojos azuldorados y un cabello corto un poco parecido al de Ami, y sonrisa tierna y encantadora. -Hola soy Kari Robotnik, hermana de Shadow Robotnik y vine para visitar a los conocidos de mi hermano. Dijo Kari muy linda y sonriendo alegre, y Ami casi se desmaya al ver lo linda que es, y de saber que es la hermana de Shadow, y ella la deja pasar y rápido hace las presentaciones.

Todos se quedan estupefactos al saber que Kari es la hermana secreta, por que nadie la conocía, de Shadow, y todos la miraban con mucho interés.

Luego de un rato, llegan los Caotix, y Tails junto a Cream, y la fiesta ya esta casi lista para comenzar. Solo falta que llegue Blaze, y entonces la fiesta puede dar inicio.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos de ver a Kari, la hermana de Shadow, y nadie sabía nada de una hermana de Shadow hasta ahora. Un momento después de esperar, por fin llega Blaze en su auto, y ella al entrar al club es recibida por todos sus amigos y conocidos, y una chica gato extraña que nunca había visto antes. -¡Blaze que alegría verte de nuevo! Exclaman al mismo tiempo y con las mismas palabras Silver y Sonic, y ambos se voltean con miradas retadoras, y Blaze arquea una ceja suspicaz, y entrá al club con un suspiro. -Hola Silver, hola Sonic, ha pasado un tiempo pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué la fiesta? Pregunta Blaze medio confundida por que no se esperaba este recibimiento.

Sonic sonrie y contesta. -Es es la fiesta de bienvenida que preparamos para ti, están todos nuestros amigos. Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa gustosa, y Blaze se sorprende un poco. -¿Todos? ¿Hasta Shadow? De pronto pregunta Blaze interesada, y sus ojos brillaron y chispaban, y Rouge lo noto y sonrió malévola, otra que parece tiene algún interés en "La Forma de Vida Definitiva" y Sonic negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no, lo siento no pudimos encontrarlo, pero, ¡vino su hermana Kari! Así es, Shadow tiene una hermana, ¿comó lo ves? Dijo Sonic un tanto exajerado, y Blaze se quedo totalmente sorprendida. -¿Comó? ¿Hermana? ¿Dónde? No la veo. Dijo Blaze muy sorprendida y emocionada, y Kari se acerco con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola Blaze Soleana, yo soy Hikari Robotnik, pero prefiero Kari, y soy la hermana de Shadow y los dos nos cambiamos el nombre, ahora somos Robotnik, mucho gusto. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa linda, y Blaze se quedo totalmente sorprendida de verla, Shadow es un erizo, pero su hermana Kari es una gatita, y eso la hizo imaginar sus hijos con él. Algunos erizos y otros gatos sin problemas, y se ruborizo intensamente. -Mucho gusto yo soy Blaze Soleana, como ya sabes, y estoy encantada de conocerte. Puedes hacerme un favor e invitar a Shadow, por favor, prometo controlar al desquiciado de Sonic, solo esta vez. Dijo Blaze con un poco de suplica, y Sonic reclama. -¡Oye, yo no soy un desquiciado! Exclama Sonic pero fue ignorado, y Kari sonrió y asintió.

-Jijijiji, está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer, no prometo nada pero le hablaré. Dijo Kari sonriendo amable y linda, y Blaze se alegro, y no fue la única por que Ami sonrió con gusto, y Blaze asintió agradecida. -Muchísimas gracias Kari, hace tiempo que no lo veo, quiero verlo y nada más saber como esta es todo. Dijo Blaze sincera, pero Rouge sabía que eso no era todo lo presentía, y Kari sonrió y se retiro para hacer la llamada.

Mientras que Sonic y Silver no les gusto que todo sea Shadow, ambos se han esforzado en impresionar a Blaze a su modo, y verla con interés en Shadow les molesta mucho. Blaze ignoro las miradas molestas de Sonic y Silver, y estaba esperando impasciente por Shadow, hace mucho que no lo ve y ella francamente esta enamorada de él.

Hace unos años cuando tenía catorce, ella lo conoció y se quedo impresionada nada más de verlo, y luego un cierto accidente con Infinite trajo la presencia de Shadow, de nuevo a ella y lo metió en su vida. Desde ese predestinado momento, Blaze no puede dejar de sentir que su corazón se acelera, al pensar en él, al recordar los momentos con él, y en general todas las cosas relacionadas con Shadow la emocionan mucho. Blaze ahora una joven mujer gato de diecinueve, siente que ya no puede resistirlo, ella de verdad se ha enamorado de él, y debe decirle lo que siente o se expone a perderlo, a sus otras rivales.

Blaze volteo lentamente, y pudo ver a Rouge que finge desinterés en lo que pasa, pero en realidad Blaze sabe que ella desde hace mucho alberga sentimientos por Shadow. Blaze con la música de fondo, se mueve por el club, y mira a Ami, otra rival por que hace rato, vio claramente la sonrisa de Ami cuando le pidió a Kari que invitará a Shadow, y ella acepto en llamarlo, y justo en ese momento Ami sonrió gustosa.

Blaze se volteo y se sentó en una silla desocupada, y se quedo pensativa, aun que casi no sabe ningún detalle de la vida y la persona de Shadow, eso no es impedimento para que lo vea como el hombre perfecto. Por varias razones Blaze sabe que los dos se quedarán juntos, primero esta la inmortalidad de Shadow, segundo esta la regeneración infinita de vidas de Blaze, ella puede morir, pero jamás quedarse muerta, como el fénix renace de sus cenizas. Tercero, la fuerza monstruosa de Shadow, solo el cuerpo de Blaze puede resistir eso, si pudo resistir la abrumadora presión de una estrella roja gigante, ella puede resistirlo todo, es más Blaze sabe que Shadow fue, o mejor dicho, trataron de destruirlo con un agujero negro, y no funciono por que aun que su cuerpo se descompuso, esté se recompuso como si nada y se regenero por completo.

Blaze lo sabe lo vio, y al principio se sintió tan mal, pensó de verdad que Shadow murió, pero luego de pronto él comenzó a reir descarnado y de pronto, su cuerpo regreso y se regeneró practicamente de la nada, y él volvió a la vida. Desde ese momento Blaze sabe que Shadow, y solo Shadow puede ser su pareja, ambos jamás morirán ni dejarán de existir nunca.

Blaze estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y no notaba a Silver o Sonic, que se esfuerzan a llamar su atención o algo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del club se abre, y entrán juntos Kari y Shadow, y todos se sorprenden de ver al recluido Shadow venir a una fiesta.

Blaze de inmediato volteo al escuchar su voz. -Solo vine por que Kari me lo pidió, ahora dejen de verme así, y sigán con lo que estaban haciendo. Dijo Shadow hablando más de cinco o tres palabras, y todos se sorprenden pero siguén con la fiesta, y Blaze quería abrazar y besar a Kari por traer a Shadow, y ella se levanta y se acerca para hablar con él, pero Ami se le adelanto lo que la molesto y la puso celosa.

Ami con las mejillas encendidas, se acerco a Shadow. -G-Gracias Shadow, por rescatarme a mi y a Cream, de no ser por ti yo no quiero saber que hubiera pasado. Dijo Ami nerviosa agradecida y ruborizada, y Shadow asintió. -No hay problema Ami, no iba a permitir que nada malo les pasará, era de noche y es peligroso transitar de noche. Dijo Shadow demostrando que se preocupo por ellas, y Ami se ruborizo al tope, y Blaze sintió que el acído de los celos le carcome las entrañas, y Rouge se molesto de ver a Ami igualmente interesada en Shadow, y la fiesta seguía su curso como si nada.

Blaze se tranquilizo y se acerco a Shadow que estaba al lado de Kari, y sonriendo preparo su invitación. -Hola Shadow, entonces, ¿ahora eres Robotnik? Pregunta Rouge muy casual, y Blaze se molesto de que de nuevo se le adelantaron. -Sí Rouge, ahora soy Robotnik, y antes de que preguntes, si lo hice por la memoria de Maria. Dijo Shadow medio serio, y Rouge asintió y se acerco. -Oye Shadow, me estaba preguntando, ¿te gustaria tener una sita conmigo? Dijo Rouge muy interesada en él, y Blaze cerca de ellos pudo escuchar, y la invitación de Rouge le llego como fuego a las orejas, y se puso súper celosa, y Shadow se volteo sin cruzarse de brazos. -Bueno no tengo nada importante este fin de semana, puede que salga contigo Rouge, si eso es lo que quieres. Te llevo a cenar y a bailar si quieres. Dijo Shadow con una sútil sonrisa, y Rouge se quedo boquiabierta, ¿acasó esto estaba pasando? ¿Shadow se esta portando coqueto y encantador con ella de verdad? Blaze estaba tan sorprendida como Rouge, esto nunca había pasado antes, pero también es cierto que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. -¡Oh Shadow que bueno que hayas aceptado! Sí, si quiero ir a cenar contigo Shadow, y me gusta la idea de ir a bailar. Dijo Rouge muy contenta y dichosa, y Blaze se acerco. -Un momento Shadow, ¿por que aceptas salir con Rouge? Creí que nunca podías ir a ningún lado por alguna razón. Dijo Blaze medio confundida, y Shadow se volteo y contesto. -Eso no es cierto, puedo ir y salir a donde quiera, y si una chica quiere salir conmigo, solo tenía que acercarse y pedirmelo. Dijo Shadow sincero, y ambas Ami y Blaze piensan al mismo tiempo.

"¡¡De haberlo sabido antes!!"

Y Rouge estaba dichosa de ser la privilegiada con la primera sita, pero de inmediato Blaze contraataca. -En ese caso, Shadow ten una sita conmigo mañana por favor, ¿se puede? Pregunta Blaze entre tímida y acertiva, y Shadow sonrió y asintió. -Claro que se puede, mañana en un paseo y una visita al mejor bistro de la ciudad, tengo unos contactos y unas personas me deben favores, te llevo al famoso Pivlichinos, ¿qué te parece? Dijo Shadow con un tono encantador de conquistador irresistible, y Blaze dio un brinco de alegría irresistible, y casi se lanza para abrazarlo. -¡Síiii, acepto Shadow! Me encanta la idea, te veo mañana en mi casa para ir a nuestra sita. Dijo Blaze totalmente contenta, y Rouge se molesto de ver que ella consiguió su sita antes que ella, y Ami se puso celosa de ambas.

Al final de la fiesta, Blaze estaba segura de que ella, va a conquistar a Shadow, y Ami estaba muy celosa, por que ella no tuvo el valor para pedirle una sita a Shadow.

Shadow y Kari se fueron juntos, sonriendo por lo que se acerca, y Sonic estaba muy molesto de que Blaze ni le hizo caso. Silver muy enojado fue con Blaze para hablar con ella, y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Mientras que Blaze ni le hace caso a los reclamos de Silver, reclamos injustificados por que ella no lo quiere, ni lo ama y además solo ama a Shadow.

Mientras en la recidencia Robotnik...

Shadow y Kari entrán en su casa, y se alegran de ver un poco de los sentimientos de las chicas, hace tiempo que Shadow sospechaba ser el objeto del amor de algunas chicas, pero nunca se imagino que fuera al grado que vio.

Kari por otro lado se alegra que su hermano este contento, y los dos se hacen de cenar, y luego se preparan para ir a dormir, mañana Shadow sabe iniciará el caos...


	2. La sita con Blaze

Capitulo 2. "La sita con Blaze"

En algún lugar del planeta androide, Shadow se mueve a una velocidad increíble, superior a la velocidad de la luz por mucho. Shadow destruye todo a su paso, como una mancha de ácido se extiende por todas partes, y desde lo alto de la torre de control, Blaze capturada por el doctor, observa más sorprendida que nunca al ver el ejército de maquinas, ser destruidos por un solo ser. Shadow la forma de vida definitiva, es mucho más fuerte y poderoso de lo que Blaze y el doctor imaginaron, con pánico eggman se pone a dar ordenes al ejército de maquinas, pero todo es inútil, aun las avanzadas defensas del planeta totalmente mecanizado, son inútiles contra Shadow.

Con un movimiento de su brazo, el regresado Shadow, destruye con sus poderes a cientos de robots, y él había regresado de un viaje por el universo. Shadow aplasta a todos los robots, al concentrar una insoportable cantidad de energía caos en los cuerpos de los robots, y estos no diseñados para resistir la presión de 4.8 mil millones de soles rojos gigantes, explotan irremediablemente, aun cuando el doctor los hizo del supuestamente indestructible metal MegaCrisol, y el doctor al ver aquello supo de inmediato la clase de fuerza monstruosa de Shadow.

-¡Es un monstruo! ¡No debería haber una fuerza en todo el universo que sea capaz de destruir algo creado de MegaCrisol, es sencillamente imposible! ¡Mí abuelo era un monstruo y un genio, al crear a este ser perfecto, Shadow la forma de vida definitiva, el controlador del Caos! Exclama el doctor Eggman con total estupor, y Blaze no podía evitarlo, ella se ruborizo al máximo por que Shadow tiene la fuerza equivalente de 99.8 mil trillones de trillones de soles rojos gigantes, es la misma fuerza que ella esconde en su interior, por que Blaze lo pudo sentir, esa fuerza sin embargo es solo un pequeño fragmento del poder total de Shadow, el cual es _Infinito_.

Shadow se voltea y de una mirada destruye a cientos de robots, y edificios del planeta con una facilidad pasmosa, y Blaze lo pudo sentir, Mirada Caos, un poder destructivo que le permite a su usuario destruir todo lo que sus ojos vean. Blaze siente un vínculo con Shadow, algo muy fuerte y poderoso, como dos estrellas gemelas que se atraen en sus orbitas gravitatorias simultáneas.

Blaze siente una irresistible atracción por Shadow, y no puede evitar enviar señales con su fuego telekínetico haciendo figuras de corazones con su fuego a su alrededor, y mientras Shadow hace pedazos al robot más grande y fuerte del ejército, sin siquiera sudar una gota. Con lanza Caos atraviesa el corazón cibernético del robot, y este se cae de espaldas como un árbol cortado.

Shadow luego de destruir a casi todos los robots, sale corriendo hacia la torre de control, y Blaze ya no puede resistirlo y se lanza a la ventana y desde ahí le grita a Shadow. -¡Ayuda Shadow por favor, ven a rescatarme solo tú puedes salvarme del doctor! Exclama Blaze con emoción, y de inmediato Shadow se aparece frente a la ventana y la rompe de un manotazo, y el tiempo se congelo...

Blaze se quedo viendo los ojos de Shadow, ahora eran dorados y tan profundos, y de pronto el doctor saca una pistola de rayos, y dispara directo a Shadow, y él la desvía con su mano la cual quedo hecha pedazos, y un segundo disparo le dio en la cara y le destruyo la frente, y un poco de su ojo derecho. Blaze se llevo ambas manos a la cara, y con horror pudo ver como Shadow de un salto entró al laboratorio, aun con la mano derecha deshecha y la cara destruida, y de pronto su mano se recompone. El rostro de Shadow regresa a lo normal con una facilidad increíble, no hay forma de herirlo es imposible.

Blaze de nuevo sintió como el tiempo se congelo, y pudo ver a Shadow como se volteo a verla. -Blaze, ¿estás bien? Dijo Shadow realmente preocupado por ella, y Blaze se quedo muda de la pura sorpresa, Shadow es tan bueno y tan protector con ella siempre.

Blaze lo sintió ella, se enamoro en ese momento de Shadow, y él la toma de la mano y le cura las heridas, y al momento en que ella sintió su energía, sintió que se corrompió con el amor que siempre había buscado.

Fin del sueño...

Blaze brinca en su cama y se levanta, y suelta una exclamación. -¡Oh Shadow hasme tuya por favor, te amo tanto, ya no lo resisto quiero ser tuya para siempre! Exclama Blaze sintiendo amor y mucho calor en todo su cuerpo, y se retorcía de placer hasta que se despertó bien, y vio que todo fue un sueño y un recuerdo soñado. Blaze se molesto consigo misma por tener un sueño tan bueno, pero un sueño de todas formas, sin embargo recordó que hoy es su sita con Shadow y eso la puso muy contenta.

Blaze se levanta y se viste para hoy, su sita tan especial, pero en ese momento mientras se estaba peinando, la puerta se abre y entrá Silver muy molesto. -Blaze no quiero que vayas con Shadow, mejor ven conmigo y olvidate de él, que yo te amo. Dijo Silver declarando sus sentimientos, pero Blaze ya lo sabía, y no le interesa.

Blaze se da la vuelta y sonrie fríamente, algo inusual en ella, que es tan cálida con los demás. -Lo siento mucho Silver, pero no me interesa ese amor, la verdad confieso que yo estoy enamorada de Shadow y eso me hace muy feliz. Estar contigo sería raro, ya que eres como si fueras un hermano menor para mí, así que no. Dijo Blaze muy directa y despreciando el amor de Silver por ella, y él se puso ultra celoso de Shadow, por tener la atención de Blaze. -¡No digas eso Blaze querida! Yo te amo, estoy loco por ti, y ya no puedo soportar estos sentimientos. Dijo Silver y se lanza hacia ella para amarla a la fuerza, pero Blaze lo recibe de una patada y lo deja inconsciente en el piso. -Eres un bruto, y un tonto. Cuando una chica dice no, es **No**. Te lo mereces, ahí quédate en el piso, y retuercete de dolor por que yo seré de Shadow y de nadie más. Dijo Blaze muy segura y confiada en su amor, y luego de tomar su bolso, ella sale de su habitación pisando a Silver en el camino.

Blaze sale de su habitación y se sienta en la sala, para esperar a Shadow pascientemente.

Mientras en la recidencia Robotnik...

Shadow ya estaba despiertó, y luego de desayunar, él se arregla para ir con Blaze, y mientras Kari sonriendo decide ir al súper mercado, para comprar algo de comida para el fin de semana.

Shadow sale junto a Kari, y ella lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, y los dos se van por distintos caminos.

Mientras en la recidencia Rouge...

Rouge la murcielaga estaba tan molesta y celosa, por que su rival Blaze, consiguió una sita con el encantador Shadow, antes que la sita de ella con él. Rouge siempre ha tenido sentimientos por Shadow, y ahora que él se ha vuelto por fin abierto y romántico, ella siente que ya no puede contener sus sentimientos por él.

Rouge se decide a espiar la sita de Shadow con Blaze, no vaya a ser que ella se le adelante, y consiga el amor del grandioso Shadow Robotnik.

Un rato más tarde, en la recidencia Soleana...

Shadow llego al departamento de Blaze y toco el timbre de la puerta, y como por arte de magia, la puerta se abré y se puede ver a Blaze, sonriendo encantada. Blaze le sonrió a Shadow tan contenta, y lo miro con ojitos lindos. -Hola Shadow, te estaba esperando, ¿nos vamos? Dijo Blaze un suave rubor en sus mejillas, y Shadow asintió, y justo en ese momento Silver despierta y sale como rayo a la puerta. -¡Un momento! Blaze no vayas con Shadow, mejor sal conmigo. Dijo Silver muy confiado y molesto con su rival, y Shadow lo miro y luego volteo a ver a Blaze. -¿Y este loco? ¿Vives con él? Pregunta Shadow curioso, y Blaze se voltea como rayo. -¡No! No vivo con él, ni loca vivo con Silver, él solo se metió como todo un acosador. Dijo Blaze muy seria, y Silver se sintió herido, por que él siempre a amado a Blaze. -Pero, mí amor Blaze. Dijo Silver gimoteando, y Blaze se voltea muy molesta de la escena patetica que él esta haciendo, y ¡frente a Shadow! -¡Ah ya cállate Silver! Me sacas de quició, me voy con Shadow y es definitivo. Dijo Blaze muy molesta, y Shadow asintió. -Ya escuchaste a la señorita, lo siento más uno, pero te vas. Dijo Shadow medio serio, y toco su hombro, y un instante estaba Silver en la recidencia Soleana en la ciudad, cuando un momento después Silver apareció transportado por Shadow, en un desierto desolado a kilometros de distancia.

Silver vio que Shadow uso su poder caos para transportarlo al desierto en las antipodas del planeta, y volteo al cielo y grito. -¡Maldito seas Shadow! Grito Silver con todas sus fuerzas, y en la ciudad Blaze se alegro de que Silver se fue.

-Por fin paz y tranquilidad, ahora podemos irnos Shadow. Dijo Blaze muy contenta, y Shadow asintió. -Por supuesto Blaze, a esa distancia y con su pobre velocidad, tendrémos por lo menos dos meses sin Silver. Ahora vamos. Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa amable, y Blaze asintió y tomo a Shadow del brazo y los dos se van juntos.

Pero de entre los matorrales, sale Sonic el espia numero dos, y él desea impresionar a Blaze y ganar su amor, y dejar en ridiculo a Shadow, por que el verdadero héroe es él no hay otro. -Blaze haré que me ames, y que solo puedas pensar en mí. Lo siento Shadow nada personal pero aquí el héroe soy yo, y el héroe siempre se queda con la chica. Dijo Sonic muy confiado y se va para seguirlos, y atrás de él estaba Rouge muy celosa y molesta con Blaze.

Rouge se va por otro camino para ver a Shadow, y verlo llegar al bistro con Blaze, y Sonic de espia. Esto sabe, va a traer el caos a la sita de Blaze.

Mientras en la recidencia Rose...

Ami estaba tan pero tan celosa, Blaze esta en una sita con Shadow, y para colmo Rouge este sabado sale en una sita con él también. Ami no puede creer que ella se haya quedado atrás, y eso la pone tan celosa ya que ella también tiene sentimientos por Shadow. Desde hace muchos años, aun antes de que ella se consagrará como una actrice y cantante de pop, Ami siempre ha estado tan pero tan enamorada de Shadow, y la noche que la rescata de esos rufianes fue la culminación de sus sentimientos. Ahora Ami sabe ella de verdad lo ama, y como tiene la misma edad que Blaze, sabe no habrá problema en agradar a Shadow, y además él es tan atractivo y tan irresistible en todo, un caballero perfecto y tan formal.

Ami sentada en la ventana de su balcón, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha con melancolia, suspira y siente tanto el no haberse armado de valor, para pedirle una sita a su amado Shadow, y sentir su cuerpo y su aliento en el mismo espacio tan cerca de ella.

Ami vuelve a suspirar. -Ay de mí, por que soy tan tonta y miedosa, yo amo a Shadow y no resisto nada de lo que él me haga, si me elogiara creo me muero de felicidad en el acto. Así de fuerte es mi amor por Shadow, además la moda pone al rosa junto al negro, y eso se ve muy bien y elegante, así que no entiendo por que no se acerca más a mí. ¿Será por que como actrice y cantante me considerá intocable e incansable? Tal vez sea por eso, ay pero si Shadow me pide volverme su novia, yo con gusto me voy a vivir con él y sin temor renuncio a la fama. Se dijo a si misma Ami perdida en sus reflexiones de amor por Shadow, y luego los celos se hacen más fuertes, y Ami decide ir a ver a Shadow en su casa, mañana o tal vez esta noche.

Ami se levanta y agita con su mano, su largo cabello rosa, por que ahora lo trae largo en vez de corto, como el de Kari parecido al de ella más jóven, y se va al baño para darse una ducha para prepararse e ir esta noche a ver a Shadow.

Mientras en la entrada de Pivlichinos...

Shadow como prometio a Blaze, la llevo al bistro más famoso de la ciudad, Pivlichinos, un sitio al que no se puede entrar sin una reservación de lo exclusivo que és. Shadow entró como si nada, y de inmediato es visto por el dueño, Pivlic, un murcielago muy amistoso y que sabe hacer negocios. -¡Mi amigo! Exclama Pivlic con una sonrisa y vuela por encima de las mesas, y aterrisa frente a Shadow y Blaze. -Hola Pivlic, una mesa por favor, estoy en una sita con mi amiga, la señorita soleana. Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa amable, y Blaze se sorprendió de ver como Shadow conoce al dueño del bistro más famoso de la ciudad, y hasta le pide una mesa al dueño como si nada.

Pivlic el murcielago asiente, y sonrie con gusto. -Ciertamente mi amigo, por aquí su mesa esta en el nivel superior. Dijo Pivlic con una sonrisa y los condujo por un ascensor especial, al nivel superior desde donde se puede ver toda la ciudad. Luego Pivlic los dejo con el menú, y se retiro para atender otros asuntos de su negocio.

Blaze vio lo exclusivo del lugar, y se sintió muy impresionada por Shadow, ya que se estaba enamorando aun más, y Shadow escogió lo que iba a pedir, y Blaze hizo lo mismo y una mesera se llevo los menús, y se retiro para traer la comida.

Blaze sonrió muy contenta, y quiso hacer un poco de conversación con Shadow, y decidió hacerle una pregunta. -Este sitio es muy exclusivo Shadow, sin embargo hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte. ¿Dónde estabas antes de que el doctor me raptara? Pregunta Blaze muy curiosa, y Shadow asintió y contesto amable. -Yo estuve de viaje por el universo, no hay lugar al que no pueda ir, y estaba viajando para aclarar mi mente, y para aprender nuevos poderes. En mis viajes visite la lejana estrella Ectora, y visite su pequeño sistema solar, y un planeta en particular llamado Bryyo. En Bryyo las cosas son distintas, la guerra devasto ese planeta, ahora es un desierto cuando fue en algún momento un hermoso mundo de verdor. Ahí aprendí la mayoria de mis nuevos poderes, y luego a mi regreso supe del planeta androide, y de tu secuestro por el doctor, así que me fui para rescatarte ya que sabía que el farzante azul no podría. Dijo Shadow sincero y hablando de sus viajes, y Blaze encontraba todo esto fascinante.

La mesera regreso con la comida y luego se retiro, y Blaze sonrió. -La verdad, me sorprendí mucho de verte Shadow después de años sin verte, fácil fueron tres años de no saber nada de ti, y luego de pronto apareces para rescatarme, yo tenía diecisiete entonces. Ya van a ser dos años de eso, y del último ataque de Infinite, pero creo que debe estar pensándolo muy bien, después de todo él se dio cuenta de tus poderes Shadow. Dijo Blaze encantada de hablar con Shadow, y disfrutar de su presencia, y él asintió y sonrió amable. -La verdad ese Infinite parece muy fuerte, pero no se compará conmigo. Su fuerza es grande pero no hay comparación entre él y yo, al principió parecía burlarse de mi nombre, la forma definitiva de vida, pero al final al ver que de verdad no hay forma de destruirme se asusto de verdad. No lo culpo de creer que no exista algo que sea verdaderamente indestructible, pero cuando me vio recomponiendo mi cuerpo después de ser destruido por un agujero negro, yo vi su _Infinito terror_, un horror a todo lo que es permanente y ese miedo es su mayor debilidad. Dijo Shadow medio serio platicando con Blaze, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente y con gran interés. -Ay Shadow que alegría y dicha, que seas el verdadero salvador del mundo, yo confió plenamente en ti, oh Shadow eres tan fuerte y poderoso nadie se compara contigo. Hasta Infinite te queda corto, por eso yo sé que eres el mejor de todos. Dijo Blaze convencida de sus palabras y sentimientos profundos, y Shadow sonrió incarácteristicamente agradecido con ella por sus palabras. -Ah vaya muchas gracias Blaze, yo siempre he tratado de usar mis poderes para el bien. Por eso me esfuerzo, y me alegro de saber que alguien aprecía lo que hago. Dijo Shadow sincero y amable, y Blaze se ruborizo mucho al verlo tan lindo cuando esta agradecido, y Blaze sintió muchos deseos de besarlo y de demostrarle todo su amor.

Pero en ese momento alguien se acerco, y era Sonic que se metió como si nada, y se acerca a Blaze. -Hola Blaze querida, ¿por qué estas aquí con este perdedor? Cuando bien puedes salir con la súper estrella, Yo. Así es yo soy el héroe, y el héroe siempre se queda con la chica. Dijo Sonic muy confiado, y Blaze muy extrañada de verlo tan confiado, y Shadow sonrió sútil, él sabe que su fuerza no se compara con la suya.

Afuera del bistro, los Caotix instados por Sonic, y Rouge que vino a ver como va la sita con Blaze, se preparan para desatar el Caos...


	3. Shadow contra Sonic, Caos en la ciudad

Capitulo 3. "Shadow contra Sonic caos en la ciudad"

Blaze estaba sorprendida de la pomposidad de Sonic, y de verlo a él también interesado en ella igual que el tonto de Silver. Sonic sonrie confiado y extiende su mano hacia Blaze, mientras la mira con mucho interés. -¿Qué dices Blaze? Ven conmigo y deja al segundo de esta historia, él héroe soy yo, y te vas a divertir aun más conmigo que con él. Dijo Sonic muy seguro de su popularidad, pero nunca se imagino ser rechazado. -Sonic, debes de estar loco si crees por un segundo que me voy contigo, y dejo al extraordinario Shadow por ti. Para que te quede claro, yo siento una atracción muy profunda por Shadow, a tal grado que yo supe que solamente Shadow podía salvarme. Durante el asunto del planeta androide, no fuiste capaz de salvarme, ¿y aun así crees que me impresionas? El verdadero héroe es Shadow Robotnik, no hay otro, y espero algún día convertirme en Blaze Robotnik y ser su hermosa y amorosa esposa para siempre. Dijo Blaze muy segura de sus palabras y sentimientos, y Sonic se quedó impactado ante el rechazo de Blaze.

Shadow sonrió disimuladamente, al ver como el farzante azul fue bateado por Blaze, ¿y qué creyó él que iba a pasar? Esta loco si cree que Blaze se va a interesar en otro, por que hasta para Shadow es muy obvio que ella habla de verdad en quedarse con él.

Sonic muy molesto se puso muy serio y negó con la cabeza. -Eso esta muy mal Blaze querida. Me temo que Shadow no es ni la mitad del héroe que soy yo, ni él es capaz de salvarte de un caos imprevisto. Dijo Sonic muy calmado, y alza su mano derecha y chasqueo sus dedos, y justo en ese momento unos tipos armados y enmascarados entrán y rompen cosas y provocan un caos.

Blaze se quedó muy sorprendida de ver como Sonic de veras esta loco, por que trajo y provoco a los Caotix, (era muy obvio que eran ellos aun con las mascaras y capuchas) Shadow vio muy calmado y divertido como Sonic de verdad esta haciendo un berrinche por el rechazo de Blaze, y el erizo azul se voltea y muy drámatico dijo. -¡Ay no Blaze, mira unos rufianes! ¡No te preocupes yo si puedo rescatarte de ellos! Dijo Sonic muy falsamente y se lanza a dizque luchar contra los delincuentes, (pagados por el mismo) en una pelea tan falsa tan inventada y disparatada, que no le dejo ni una duda a Blaze de lo loco y falso que es Sonic.

Blaze boquiabierta vio a Vector, (por que obvio era él) lanzar una mesa, y Sonic dizque muy valiente la parte en dos con su mano a súper velocidad, pero todo era muy planeado muy creado, en suma ¡definitivamente falso e inventado!

Blaze se puso toda roja de la cara, pero no por que se ruboriza con amor, si no por la vergüenza de ser el objeto de la atención de este loco. Blaze se quería morir de la escena idiota, que provoco el nada sútil Sonic, y Shadow se reía en voz baja al ver lo desesperado y tonto que es Sonic.

Cuando llegaron los dizque policias, (que eran Knuckles y Sally disfrazados) Sonic se voltea y ve como un falso Knuckles le agradece por su colaboración en la tarea de atrapar a unos peligrosos rufianes, y luego él muy satisfecho por lo sucedido, se voltea y se acerca a Blaze radiante de felicidad, por que pensaba que por fin la ha impresionado y mucho. -¿Y bien querida Blaze? ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora? ¿Verdad que soy un súper héroe moderno y popular? Dijo Sonic muy confiado en que le gano a Shadow, y Blaze se levanta se acerca y Sonic pensó, "Aquí viene" y se preparo para el beso, y Shadow la vio como se acercó y pensó, "Aquí viene..." Pensó Shadow sabiéndo muy bien lo que haría Blaze.

Sonic cerró sus ojos, y se preparo para el beso, pero en vez de un beso Blaze le dio una bofetada muy fuerte, que lo dejo sorprendido. -Diablos, hasta a mí me dolió. Dijo Shadow al ver el fuerte cachetadón que le dio Blaze al tonto de Sonic, y él se quedó realmente sorprendido de esta reacción de ella.

Blaze lo miro directo, y muy molesta se cruza de brazos. -¡Estas loco Sonic! Todo el desastre que provocaste y todo para nada, ¡por qué ahora lo sé Shadow es a quien yo amo! Sonic, tu eres solo un amigo, pero estas tan loco por mí que me asusta. Lo siento, pero yo amo a Shadow, y no voy a fijarme en nadie más. Dijo Blaze muy segura de sus palabras, y luego se voltea hacia Shadow, y sonrie muy contenta y apenada. -Lamento todos los desastres Shadow, ¿podemos ir a otro lado por favor? Pregunta Blaze medio preocupada de caerle mal a su querido Shadow, pero él sonrió ligeramente y se levanta de la silla. -Por supuesto Blaze, podemos ir a otra parte si quieres. Dijo Shadow muy cortez, y Blaze se alegro de que no lo haya tomado mal.

Los dos salen del restauran, con muchas disculpas por los problemas ocacionados por Sonic, a Pivlic el dueño de Pivlichinos.

Pero Pivlic estaba muy calmado, y le dijo a Shadow que esto no es nada, el seguro lo tiene todo cubierto, y luego los dos salen a la calle, y ya en el centro de la ciudad, Sonic regresa pero para voltear a Shadow y reventarle un golpe con el puño cerrado en la cara. -¡Maldito seas Shadow! ¡No te perdono que hayas impresionado a Blaze! ¡Te matare! Exclama Sonic furioso, y golpea una y otra vez a Shadow, esta vez no eran golpes falsos si no verdaderos y con saña.

Blaze horrorizada vio a Sonic por los celos perder el control, y arrojar a Shadow como un muñeco contra la pared, y esta se derrumba encima de él. El rostro de Shadow estaba deshecho por tantos golpes, y la sangre de él salpicaba y manchaba la ropa y la chaqueta blanca de Sonic, luego él se sonrie al ver como Shadow desaparece en los escombros.

Sonic se voltea y ve a Blaze a los ojos con súplica. -Blaze, por favor yo te amo, ven conmigo. Dijo Sonic extendiendo una mano ensangrentada hacia ella, y Blaze retrocede y exclama.

-¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! Exclama Blaze a viva voz, y Sonic se queda pasmado, no se esperaba esa reacción de ella, y en ese momento suena la voz de Shadow desde los escombros de la pared destrozada.

(Suena el tema de Shadow por Crush 40, Throw it al away)

_"Fufufufu... hahahahaha... ¿El farzante azul quiere matarme? ¡Ni en tus sueños!"_ Sonó la voz de Shadow y de pronto se teletransporta al lado de Sonic y le da una patada tan fuerte que lo arroja volando hasta estrellarlo contra un edificio.

Blaze se pone al lado de Shadow, y le detiene el brazo. -¡Espera Shadow! ¡No luches con Sonic, no lo merece! ¡No te rebajes a su nivel! Dijo Blaze muy preocupada por Shadow y la ciudad, y él se voltea y en un instante su rostro se recompuso como si nada, y logra sonreir un poco. -Como tu digas Blaze, vamos. Dijo Shadow dispuesto a detenerse, pero Sonic salta desde el lugar dónde estaba y exclama con furia.

-¡¡Shaaaaaadddddooooowwww!!

Exclama Sonic y desde el aire arroja una esfera súper concentrada de aire comprimido, usando el poder de una de las esmeraldas caos pudo lograrlo, y Shadow pone a Blaze detrás de él para protegerla, y alza su mano derecha para detener el ataque. -¡¡Imbecile!! Exclama Shadow con furia al ver lo idiota que es Sonic, están en una zona densamente poblada por el amor de dios, no es para luchar de esta forma y más aun desatar el poder del caos de las esmeraldas, pero a Sonic no le importa nada de eso, y concentra aun más de su poder en su ataque y más energía de la esmeralda.

La mano de Shadow que había resistido hasta ahora el ataque, se destruye en la nueva ola de energía caos, y Blaze grita sin contenerse con sorpresa y horror. -¡¡Shadow noooo!! Exclama muy preocupada Blaze por su amado.

Shadow ve que por unos segundos su mano será inútil, y se prepara para lo siguiente. -Maldición. Murmura Shadow y ve a Sonic aterrizar frente a él, y de inmediato lanzar una patada a súper velocidad, pero Shadow la detiene con su antebrazo izquierdo, luego Sonic usa la energía caos y materializa una espada la cual desenvaina. -¡Te matare Shadow! ¡Sin ti Blaze no tendrá de otra que amarme a mí, ahora muere! Exclama Sonic con furia y usa la legendaria espada del rey, Excalibur, y logra cortar la mano izquierda de Shadow.

Blaze grita con horror, pero Shadow la protegía colocándola detrás de él, y su mano derecha se regenera y detiene la espada. -Eres un verdadero idiota, si eres un héroe, entonces piensa un poco antes de actuar. Estamos en la ciudad, ¿quieres de verdad lastimar a la gente a tu alrededor? Dijo Shadow muy serio acercándo su rostro al de Sonic, divididos por la espada, y Sonic aprieta los dientes, y con furia exclama.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Tú menos que nadie puede entender lo que realmente debe hacer un héroe! ¡Yo soy el héroe y yo sé que hacer, tu no sabes nada de defender por que eres un malvado! Exclama Sonic con furia, el rencor que le guarda por enamorar a Blaze le ciega de todo lo demás. Shadow le conecta una patada en el plexo solar, y Sonic sale volando hasta detener el impacto con la energía caos, que freno la inercia del ataque.

Shadow alza su mano izquierda y esta se recompone, luego se separa de Blaze, y decide detener a Sonic de una vez, usando la inmensa energía caos acumulada en su interior, y la infinita energía cósmica que él puede controlar fácilmente, Shadow se alza flotando en el aire, y una sombra inmensa parece eclipsar la luz del sol, no era una nube, tampoco algún objeto, por que el sol se podía ver claramente en el cielo.

Más bien, es que la luz era refractada por la energía de Shadow, como un agujero negro, y Sonic al ver eso se sorprende.

_"Yo soy, Shadow Robotnik, y yo rijo la energía del universo con mi dominio sobre el caos, poder que eres controlado por un ser desviado por las emociones, escucha mis palabras. Yo domino, yo gobierno, yo controlo, esta es mi voluntad." _

Dijo Shadow con una voz misteriosa y poderosa, luego alza sus manos hacia Sonic, y los ojos de Shadow se vuelven dorados, y usa su poder más grande.

_-¡¡Imperio Caos!! _

Exclama Shadow y de forma totalmente instantanea, Sonic es arrastrado contra su voluntad hacia una fisura dimensional, dónde en un instante visita tantos mundos más rápido que la luz, o que el propio Sonic, a una velocidad que ni el mismo Sonic podía resistir, todo pasaba a la velocidad del pensamiento. El caos multi-universal se desata frente a Sonic que siente sus poderes ser anulados por un poder más grande, esta era una parte de la verdadera fuerza de Shadow, solo un insignificante fragmento de su poder...

Y con eso, Sonic se dio cuenta de que Shadow, jamás pelea en serio, de hacerlo destruiría el universo por completo y por eso se restringe tanto...

Sonic cayó al suelo luego de aquel viaje, y sintió que sus poderes ahora ya no estaban, ya no podía sentir la energía caos de la esmeralda. Sonic ahora estaba bloqueado, ya no podía acceder a la reserva de energía Caos de la esmeralda. Shadow descendió del cielo, y Blaze se puso a su lado de inmediato. -¿Qué fue lo que paso Shadow? Pregunta Blaze intrigada, un momento Sonic estaba ahí, y al siguiente desaparece para reaparecer pero, sin una huella de energía caos con él.

Shadow se voltea y sonrie un poco. -Él ya no puede usar la energía caos, por el momento. Pasará una semana antes de que recupere sus poderes, por lo que mientras él no pueda usar sus poderes nosotros podremos disfrutar de un poco de paz. Es lo mejor para que no se ponga como loco, y termine destruyendo la ciudad sin querer. Dijo Shadow medio serio, y Blaze se alegro mucho, y asintió. -Ya veo, lo desarmaste, muy bien. Lo siento mucho Sonic, pero era lo mejor. Bien, vamos Shadow, podemos ir a otro sitio ya que la sita aun no termina. Dijo Blaze muy emocionada, y Sonic derrotado los ve como se van, y maldice por que Shadow le quito sus poderes por el momento, y Sonic se sintió mal pero no fuera de la competencia todavía.

Sonic se levanta y se retira para pensar en otras estrategias.

Y de entre unos arbustos, sale Rouge muy molesta de ver a Blaze tan melosa con Shadow, y los sigue para vigilar a su rival.

Mientras en la recidencia Robotnik...

Un auto deportivo de lujo, color amarillo se detuvo y estaciono frente a la recidencia Robotnik. Ami Rose salio de ese auto, y sonrió muy feliz de ver la casa de Shadow y de Kari, y decide entrar.

Para preparar la bienvenida de Shadow, que será una muy especial e inolvidable...


End file.
